


Oral Fixation

by coffeerepublic



Series: wherever you're going, i'm going your way. [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fellatio, Oral Sex, accidental facial, first time blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out MacCready has never received a blowjob, Nita knows she cannot let that stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill from the Fallout Kink Meme.
> 
> Do enjoy!

As soon as they had arrived in their room at the Hotel Rexford in Goodneighbor, Nita took MacCready by his shoulders and pushed him back until he was forced to sit on the edge of the double bed. There, she straddled his legs and sat down on top of him, pressing her hips against his.

She had been looking forward to this all day. An actual bed! A large one, nonetheless. And on top of said bed, her favorite mercenary, his face slightly flushed from their previous kissing session.

They had only added this extra bit of job description to their relationship recently. Thus far, they had only been fooling around – some making out here, a little over-the-clothes groping there, only slight manual ventures underneath the other’s clothing. Nita was hoping they might take the next step tonight. God knew she had been pining for him for too long now.

She pushed her lips onto his again, parting them with her tongue. Her hands went to the back of his neck and his hair respectively, pushing his hat off and throwing it to the ground. His hands were holding onto her waist tightly, his thumbs massaging her through her top. She just wished he would get a little bolder already and take what he clearly wanted.

So she reached down and took both of his wrists in her hands, pulling them up and pushing his palms against her breasts. His breath hitched in her mouth, but he quickly caught himself and reacted by squeezing the soft flesh, pushing against her almost a little roughly. She loved it.

She broke away from him for a short moment to let out a moan.

“Fuck, Mac. I want you inside me so bad.” (What could she say? She had always been a vocal lover.)

Already, she was leaning back in to continue working their mouths together. Then she noticed he had stopped moving his hands and was looking at her with an odd expression in his eyes. She took his face into one of her hands, stroking his angled jaw with her thumb.

“Is everything alright?” She felt as if she had upset him somehow, and that was the very last thing she wanted.

He shook his head as if to get rid of an unwelcome thought.

“It’s nothing,” he decided eventually, attempting to pull her back into a kiss. But she knew that was not true, so she persisted.

“Talk to me, Mac. What’s wrong?”

He finally caved.

“It’s just, it’s been… it’s been a while for me. And I didn’t know whether you were ready yet and I wanted to give you some time. So I… didn’t expect you to say that. That’s all.” He ended his explanation with a boyish, slightly bashful smile.

“Am I pressuring you into anything? If you want to go slower, you only gotta say it. We have all the time in the world.” Far was it from her to rush him.

“God, no,” he replied quickly, pulling her hips against his where she could feel that he was still at least semi-hard. She chuckled and rocked against him in response.

“So, now that we’re already talking about it. You said it’s been some time for you. How long exactly? Or is that information private?”

“So private I wouldn’t tell the woman who’s currently grinding against me? Nah.” He paused for a moment before reaching for the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes. “Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

“I’d never do that, Mac. How long?” It had been over half a year for her as well, after all. He was the first post-war affair she had started.

“Well… ever since Lucy’s been gone, I guess.”

Nita tried to keep the surprise off her face, but failed. That was certainly a long time.

When he saw her expression, he only seemed to grow more embarrassed. She knew that he thought she found it ridiculous, so she did her best to try to fix things immediately. 

“That’s actually pretty sweet.” She took his face into her hands and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “So she’s the only woman you’ve been with so far?” He’d never said it out loud, but considering the age he had been when he and Lucy became a couple, it was fair to assume she had been his first.

“You don’t think it’s dumb?” She pecked him once more, reaching down to pull his coat open and over his shoulders. No use in letting the mood (and the room) go to waste.

“Not at all. Just makes me feel all the more honored you’d be willing to be with me.” And she meant what she said. She had always assumed he had probably had his fair share of female experiences. She decided to tell him that – it felt like the right kind of moment to make him feel better about himself.

“I just thought you wouldn’t’ve had trouble finding women who were willing.” He laughed out loud at that. It sounded half like self-deprecation, half like he was flattered.

“I’m serious,” Nita continued. “You’re young, attractive, pretty charming – just pretty much anything one could potentially wish for.” She kissed his cheek, noticing how warm the skin there had become. It seemed he liked being complimented. Well, she liked to compliment him, so it was a win-win situation, really.

“I think you’re probably the only woman who thinks so,” he laughed, then moaned as she moved onto first his jaw, then his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin.

“Stop trying to sell yourself short,” she mumbled into his skin before lightly biting him which caused his hips to twitch, his now fully hard bulge pressing against her crotch. 

“I just… hope you don’t expect too much. I’m not exactly loaded with experience, is all. And I know the same doesn’t go for you.”

Nita guessed her sexual aggressiveness had kind of given that away. That, along with the fact that she was a decade older than he was.

“Well, now you have a perfectly willing woman in your hands to catch up on all kinds of experiences you’ve been missing out on so far.” To underline her intentions, she pulled his hands back onto her chest. His hands were quite big compared to his relative shortness. She wished she were not wearing a bra so she could feel the pressure more directly. 

“Anything specific you’d like to go for first?” she offered, sighing in pleasure as his thumbs found her nipples. She wondered whether he could feel how hard they were through the fabric. It seemed he could, since he lingered there, circling his thumbs to try to pull the same sound from her again.

“To be fair, the list of things I have done is a whole lot shorter than that of things I haven’t.”

“Then let’s start there. What have you tried already?” She closed her eyes and let her head fall back in bliss as he continued his movements. It had been too long since someone had touched her. She felt the small sparks of arousal traveling downwards and collecting between her legs. She was so wet already.

“Well… just normal sex. And… that’s about it.” She processed what he had said in her mind and then quickly opened her eyes again to look into his.

“Does that mean what I think it means?”

“…probably? What do you think it means?”

“You’ve never had a blowjob.” It was an outrage. And yet… it offered such delicious possibilities.

“No.” He was not able to hold her stare.

She reached out to finally pull his coat off him completely. Since he was sitting on it, and she was sitting on him, it would have to stay where it was, but she finally had the chance to reach for his shirt to unbutton it. He let her, following the path of her hands with his gaze.

“Lucky you. I’ve been told I’m good with my mouth.” She smirked at him.

He looked at her with an open mouth.

“You really wanna do that?”

Nita pulled on his shirt and MacCready raised his arms so she could pull it off of him.

“I don’t just want to. I’d love to.” She pressed another kiss to the side of his neck, sucking on the skin for a bit before moving her mouth close to his ear. “In fact, it’s one of my favorite things to do in bed.”

She climbed off him so she was kneeling on the edge of the bed next to him, still facing him. He seemed a little hot and bothered. Nita loved that she had this effect on him.

“Scoot up,” she requested, gesticulating for him to move upwards on the bed. He did and she followed him on all fours, only stopping when his head was almost at the headboard and she was above him.

She used one of her arms to keep herself up while the other moved to his chest, sliding over the exposed skin until she reached the trail of hair leading from his navel to the waistband of his pants. Using her fingernails to tease the skin there, running them through the dark hair, she leaned down and kissed him again. 

His palms slid down her front towards the bottom of her shirt where they found their way underneath the fabric. He tried to pull it up, realizing too late that it would pose difficult while she was still wearing her leather jacket. When he mumbled something into her mouth that she was not able to understand, she broke the kiss for a moment. 

“You still have all your clothes on. It’s not fair.” Nita chuckled in response.

“Don’t you worry. You’ll get to see and touch all of me in time. This right now is about you.” It felt weirdly romantic to say something like this, but she meant it.

She did not want him to see the small blush on her face, so she moved her mouth down to his upper chest, leaving a number of love bites in her wake.

Her hand found the bulge at the front of his pants and he thrust into her hand. Damn, he was excited. She loved it. 

Soon, she kissed the spot just above one of his hip bones, opening her mouth and sucking on the skin there while she used both hands to unbutton his pants. She reached to grab both them and his underwear and slowly dragged all the fabric down his thighs. When his erection sprang free, he let out the loudest moan yet, prompting her to look up at him.

He had his eyes closed, one of his hands resting against his forehead while the other had gripped the sheets tightly. His breathing was uneven, his face and the very top of his chest a little flushed. And she had not even truly started!

“Come on, Robert,” she said softly, almost in a kind of sing-song. “Look at me, will you?”

He pulled his hand from his eyes slowly, seemingly having to collect himself a bit before he opened his eyes and met her gaze. She gave him a smile that spoke of good things to come.

He watched her as she sat up to reach down and completely pull of his clothes.

From this position, she could not help but look at his cock. It was of average length, but surprisingly thick. The tip was slightly curved upward. She was a little surprised to see he was not circumcised but then recalled that it made sense in the context of the nuclear wasteland.

Hoping she had not made him uncomfortable by staring, she decided to distract him again.

“Actually, now that I’m reconsidering it – I guess it would only be fair to give you something to look at as well.”

Moving up a little to straddle one of his naked legs, she took off her jacket before reaching down and discarding her top with one swift pull. Before he had the chance to react, she already had her hands behind her back to unfasten her bra. Once it was open, she let it fall down her arms, dropping it onto his stomach.

“Damn,” he whispered reverently, reaching out with one hand to squeeze a breast. She simply smirked at him and enjoyed the touch. (He had not even corrected himself.) “What a sight.”

While she enjoyed feeling so appreciated, she had not forgotten what the original plan had been.

“Hold that thought,” she teased while moving into a new position. She lay down on her stomach between his legs, pulling them further apart with her hands on his thighs. “Because you are about to get an even nicer view, believe me.”

She was very conscious of his eyes on her as she stuck out her tongue and gave small lick to his precome-covered head. If his sharp intake of breath was anything to go by, her plan of giving him a show would work out just fine.

Her hands moved upwards until they were on his hips, her fingernails leaving long, white lines wherever they touched him. She had feeling it would prove useful to be able to hold him down a little.

Moving from the head towards his crotch, she covered his length in saliva with a number of short licks. She did the same on her way back to the other side – lots of lubrication would make it easier for her and more enjoyable for him.

“Nita,” he whispered, his voice strained already. It seemed that even the small amount of stimulation she had given him so far was working well. While it was apparent he was enjoying himself, she decided to go for the gold right now.

She looked up at him, finding him following her every movement. She felt caught in the intensity of his gaze. There was no way she could not give into him now. She opened her mouth, breathed in and then went in fully, filling her mouth and throat completely, only stopping when her nose was pressed into his pubic hair.

And boy, did he react. His hips shot up immediately, her hands unable to stop the sudden movement.

“Oh fuck, Nita!” It seemed he was trying to push even further into her mouth which was not physically possible. She thanked the heavens for her ability to suppress her gag reflex so well. Nita had known that he would probably be into it, but this was unexpected.

She had to hold her breath as she swallowed around him a few times, each constriction of her throat met with another breathless moan from MacCready. Eventually, she managed to press his pelvis back down into the mattress, upon which she pulled back a little to be able to breathe in through her nose.

“Damn, Nita, I’m sorry, I…”

She did not let him finish before she began to bob her head up and down, holding his stare the entire time. He did not look away from her as she sucked on him, less strongly whenever she took him in, stronger every time she pulled back. Nita did not let him leave her mouth even once.

His legs were shaking on both sides of her head from the intensity of it all. But she was nowhere near finished.

With every move down, she would pause for a moment to swallow, pressing her tongue against the underside of him. With every pull backwards, she would take in a flat breath so she’d be able to last longer with what she was doing.

“Oh God, Nita, fuck, your mouth feels amazing.” She had never taken him for a dirty talker. A nice surprise. His hand found the back of her head, twisting into her hair, put not pushing her down.

She increased her pace and the suction, knowing fully well she would not be able to keep this up forever.

“I can’t wait to be inside you, if your cunt is even half as incredible as this, I never want to be anywhere else again.”

He was not speaking loudly, but his voice was so deep with arousal and his words were so filthy it did make her feel desperate for him.

Finally, his grip on her head tightened, pushing her down a final time and keeping her there for a few seconds. Then, he forcefully pulled her back and off of him just in time before he came.

Instead of spilling into her mouth, several white spurts of come hit the side of her face, the front of her neck and her upper chest.

Nita needed a few moments to catch her breath. By the time she felt she could speak again, MacCready still had not let go off her hair, holding her head close to where his cock had now become limp. He was panting heavily. She was covered in his seed.

She giggled at the thought of how ridiculous it would have looked to a third party. Thankfully, there was none. He was enough to fulfill all of her personal needs, she was certain.

“Hey, Mac,” she started eventually, her voice a little off from the exertion. She swallowed, noticing that her throat hurt from being stretched. It was the nicest kind of pain there was.

The only response she got was an exhausted groan.

“Care to let go off my hair?” she teased. He did so right away, apparently surprised he had still been grasping her.

“Sorry. Hope I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t.”

“And… sorry for that.” He weakly raised one hand to point at the mess he had made of her. She giggled.

“I’m kinda into it. Though for the record, coming into my mouth is fine.” Moving onto her knees so she could straddle his stomach, she dragged one thumb across her cheek and pushed it into her mouth.

“If you’re planning on having sex with me again tonight, you’re going the right way there.” His eyes were locked on her hand as Nita pulled her thumb from her lips with a popping sound.

While she repeated the same thing with some of the semen on her chest, he reached over and procured his underwear from where it was lying in a heap with his pants. It seemed to be the next best thing he could reach without having to push her off of him.

“As much as I like the view,” he started before carefully wiping all the spots he had contaminated until she was clean again. (Well, as clean as could be in this context.) “I’d also like you to come here.”

With that, he pulled her down into a close embrace, her chest pressing against his, her nipples pebbling again under the sensation of skin on skin. One arm was around her waist as the other pulled her head against the side of his neck. He dug his nose into Nita’s hair and breathed in.

“That was fantastic.” She smiled into his skin.

Knowing that she was still worked up without a way to find release, he let his lower hand travel down to squeeze her butt through the pants she was still wearing.

“Just give me a moment to collect myself. Then we can continue and I can collect some more of this kind of experience. Just with your body this time.”

What a lovely suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think :)


End file.
